The present invention relates to a non-contact automatic latch lock, and especially to a lock where the lock tongue can automatically draw back inside the lock body for opening a door and also can automatically extend from the body for locking a closed door by means of first magnet coil, second magnet coil, counter, micro-switch and magnetic induction switch. When opening a door, the lock tongue draws back inside lock body so as not to be bumped. This is achieved with a revolving button inside the door or by means of the turning of a key outside the door a sector gear connected with the lock mandrel control axle directly drives the lock mandrel to displace it so that the door may be opened. This then is a new structure for a safety lock that can be easily opened and locked.